


Cracks in the surface

by eliottsevak



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Background Relationships, M/M, Mpreg, Pretty much in my mind liam is a twink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 22:36:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14924160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eliottsevak/pseuds/eliottsevak
Summary: Theo got Liam pregnant, then Kira sent him to hell.





	Cracks in the surface

Liam sighed, digging his head into Theo's shoulder blade. He shouldn't be doing this, the thought is clear as day in his mind. This was wrong.

Stiles and Scott didn't trust Theo,  they were right not to considering what Theo had told Liam, but Liam couldn't care less, he was overpowered with the need to be with Theo. 

And maybe lying post mind blowing orgasms with Theo wasn't the way he planned but he was happy it happened. Theo was amazing to him, sure they bickered and it was annoying how arrogant Theo was but he was, kind. A little sheltered but still so amazing.

Liam knew it bordered on psychotic that Liam still found Theo to be a good person despite Theo trying to tear apart his pack and kill his alpha, but something was tugging himself to the older chimera. 

Theo must've felt it too, or else they wouldn't be lying in a motel room, far away from prying eyes, eating junk food and burning off the calories by fucking on the bed. 

Or maybe in the shower.

Or any of the surfaces they could reach before getting agitated and just fucking on the wall or floor. 

It was a real problem. 

But Liam didn't exactly feel bad about fucking Theo, or Rather Theo fucking him. To him Theo was a manipulated kid, Theo told him the story, and Liam had decided a long time ago to make try and make Theo a better person.

It would take a lot but Liam was up for the challenge.  
•••

Theo was already in hell before Liam could even start to try and make him a  better person. 

Liam had isolated himself for almost three weeks. Scott and Stiles were utterly baffled, oblivious fucking dumbasses, Lydia and Malia both knew, so did Mason and Corey, it was painfully obvious at that point. 

And life was getting even worse. 

When he finally came out of his room he was always sick, certain smells or sounds setting him off, making him throw up at the first toilet he could find, sometimes not even then. 

Scott told him to go to Deaton,  so he went with Mason. Deaton did a bunch of weird shit, Liam honestly should've realized sooner what the hell he was doing. 

"Well Uh Liam, your pregnant" Liam's eyes widened. "That isn't fucking possible Deaton sorry your wrong" He went to get up. "Sit Beta Dunbar" Liam listened. "Alright So who's is it?" Mason asked. "What?" Liam asked carefully.   
"Which make of the specimen did you have fuck you and not tell me about?" Mason asked.

"That's what your dwelling on?" Liam asked rhetorically. "Yes. Was it Brett? Corey? Scott?" Mason asked.   
"Ew, Corey isn't a cheater and Scott has a boyfriend in France" Liam snapped. Mason nodded. "Okay so.... Oh my god, it's Theo's!" Mason screamed.

Deaton turned around at that. "Excuse me, but did Theo impregnate you?" He asked. "Apparently so Deaton, why what's wrong with that?" Liam asked. "Well number one he's psycho and tried to kill your alpha" Mason deadpanned.

Liam showed him his middle finger and they moved on.

•••

Apparently because of whatever chimera genes Theo possessed and the fact he had probably taken all of his chimera's power before they fucked Liam could be having multiple babies with a butt load of abilities.

And Theo wasn't here. Sure it's not like Theo would want to be there, Liam isn't sure that Theo is the teen dad type, Liam isn't sure he is either.

Breaking the news to the pack wasn't easy. Lydia didn't seem to give a shit, saying she got to plan the baby shower. Malia didn't seem to, saying it was natural that male Coyotes would sometimes have the babies of other males. Until she found if was Theo, then she threatened his unborn baby.

Mason had broke the news to Corey weeks ago, while neither of the two liked Theo they got it, and they were supportive for the most part, besides a snide comment or two about Theo, which Liam could handle.

Stiles and Scott on the other hand. Scott had stood in shock while Stiles screamed at Liam loudly, for minutes. Asking questions and saying they should abort the babies immedialty so they don't end up like Theo.

Then only did Scott seemed to snap out of his trance. "No. Stiles, If Liam wants the Theo babies he can have the -albeit probably gonna be murderers- Theo babies."

Which caused Scott and Stiles to Start arguing about LIAM'S kids. Did they not know that this was Liam's? 

Peter had come in with a snide remark about having seeing mom and dad fight and Derek, who had arrived too appanrelty slapped him on the head and gave Stiles a kiss. 

When he found out he sent him the now electronic version of a study on male werewolf pregnancy. 

Liam was scared for life after that.

••••

When Liam was hella pregnant, like 5 months he raised Theo from hell, unable to stay away from his mate. It's like he could feel it at the tip of his finger tips, Theo. 

Theo had come up, alot differently then he was expecting. He didn't come up all badass and crazy. He was covered in dirt and his eyes were glowing but he whimpered and hugged Liam, saying nothing of the very apparent bump on his stomach.  

When Liam brought Theo home, Theo took a shower and followed Liam around like a lost puppy, standing behind him and putting his head on his shoulder, when Liam sat to school work he would sit on the ground and lay his head on Liam's belly and thigh,  rubbing the front of his baby bump.

Liam knew the unasked question  do you want me? Liam answered it after not being able to take the silence, with a quiet 'i love you and our babies Theo' which broke any walls or dams Theo had up, shattering him into a million pieces.

He had sobbed for what felt like hours, constantly apologizing, it made Liam feel like he shouldn't have said a thing. But he knew it was for the better.

•••

What maybe 5 months later, after the anuk-ite and everything was dealt with, perfect fucking timing he gave birth to not one, not two but three little mongrels.

Hazel, James and Beverly. 

Liam fucking hated the name James, if was boring. But when Theo held the little green bundle and called him Jem Liam melted into a puddle on the floor. The pack met the babies and from that moment Liam knew those three would be some spoiled little fuckers. 

It had only been a few months since his own babies had been born with Isaac announced he was moving back, he was gonna live with Derek and Erica and Boyd in the Loft again. 

Appanrelty when Erica and Boyd died they had just went of grid for a while. They came back after Monroe was slaughtered by Malia. 

And he also announced his own pregnancy. Not three, only one though since Scott didn't have a chimera dick apparently. 

Who knew?

•••

Liam leaned against the door to the nursery, watching his boyfriend bounce his little baby on his hip, Hazel, bouncing up and down on his thigh, clapping her hands together and making incoherent noises.

Theo sat down in the rocking chair, - Liam's mom gave it to him it wasn't like he wasn't gonna have it- and started rocking little Hazel. Who looked identical to her father. Brown hair and beautiful green blue eyes. 

He laid her down in her crib, the little bundle drifting off in her father's embrace. 

"Hey T?" Liam leaned on his boyfriend, looking over there tiny three babies, all sleeping peacefully. 

"Yeah Li?" Theo asked, placing his hands on his boyfriends arm, which was rested on his chest. 

"Can we get a puppy?"


End file.
